


After

by erikssiren



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But written with Poe/Finn and Cassian/Bohdi in mind, Gen, No obvious romances, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikssiren/pseuds/erikssiren
Summary: After, Leia looks for the general – finds him sitting in the empty control room, green and red lights deepening the lines on his face.“I want their names.” She states firmly. He looks up, startled“Whose names?” He asks tiredly.“The names of the people who died to get us the plans.” She walks further into the room with determined steps. “I want the names of Rogue One.”





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from - it just popped into my head and I had to write it! I love the idea of connecting The Force Awakens and Rogue One, especially with the parallels of Finn and Bohdi. This has no romance in it, but I'm a Finn/Poe and Cassian/Bohdi shipper, so you can read it with that slant if you want. Or not - it absolutely has no bearing on the plot.
> 
> Not beta-read, please excuse any errors!

After – after the Death Star is nothing but dust in the sky, after Luke goes to oversee the repairs on R2, after Han shuffles awkwardly through the crowd of admirers. After, Leia looks for the general – finds him sitting in the empty control room, green and red lights deepening the lines on his face.

“I want their names,” she states firmly. He looks up, startled.

“Whose names?” He asks tiredly. 

“The names of the people who died to get us the plans.” She walks further into the room with determined steps. “I want the names of Rogue One.”

“How did you-”

“I want to mourn my planet, my people, my father-” Tears threatened her voice and she stops, blinking down at the ground. “And they deserve to be remembered the same way.”

The older man studies her face for a long moment and she thinks that maybe he won’t let her know. Maybe he’ll hide behind protocol and classified information. Instead he reaches over for a data pad and slowly taps a few entries.

“Here,” he says after a moment. She slowly reaches out and grasps the disk he hands her as preciously as she had the plans they had died for. “The names of the whole group – the five at the top were the leaders.”

Later, she plugs the disk into her own pad and stares at the names glowing up from her at the screen.

Jyn Erso  
Cassian Andor  
Bohdi Rook  
Chirrut Imwe  
Baze Malbus 

The list goes on, name after name and she feels her already broken heart ache. The death of the superweapon will be remembered, Luke will likely be remembered for his role. But these people? She wipes away tears hastily. She will remember them – she will make sure others remember too.  
___

There is a public memorial for the planet and people of Alderaan; their names are read over several hours. And at the end, Leia included the names of Rouge One, though no one seems to notice. No one but the general.  
Later, as the rebels are leaving Yavin 4, Leia borrows a laser cutter and she sears their names into a rock. Their final resting place may be on Scarif, but the planet was gone and she carves a place for them, puts their sacrifice in stone.  
___

Later, a young Poe Dameron crawls among the remains of the rebel base with no knowledge of what it once was. He finds a large rock near the entrance of what he thinks is a cave and stares at wonder in the names hidden behind years of erosion.

Jyn Erso  
Cassian Andor  
Bohdi Rook  
Chirrut Imwe  
Baze Malbus 

Over the years he returns, tracing the names as he searches for comfort, for solidarity, for friends. He learns, later, what his childhood playground used to be and he can’t help but wonder at the marker. Who were these people? Who memorialized their names?

Later, after Han falls at the hands of his son, after Poe spends too many nights camped in an uncomfortable chair at Finn’s bedside, he looks for Leia. He finds her in the empty war room – the light from the overhead map to Luke Skywalker highlighting her age, her exhaustion.

“General, there’s something I want to ask you,” he says as he steps closer. “I grew up on Yavin 4 and I played in the old rebel base. I found a rock-"

She looks up swiftly, eyes shining with life for the first time since Rey left to find Luke. “You found them.”

She tells him about the base, about the early days of the rebellion and of Rogue One. She tells him about her planet, her father and all the knowledge she had found over the years of the squadron that died for them.

Something lodges in his throat at the tale of Bohdi Rook – Finn’s face flashes before his mind – and he sees a look of understanding on the older woman’s face.

“You should be the one to tell him, when he wakes up,” she says. “Bohdi Rook wasn't the only defector from the Empire, but without him I don’t think others would have had the bravery.”

Later, while Finn is still sleeping but Poe and Leia can’t, they find a rock near the edge of the base. Slowly, they carve names there – names that have haunted the pair both their lives.

Jyn Erso  
Cassian Andor  
Bohdi Rook  
Chirrut Imwe  
Baze Malbus 


End file.
